1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bedding articles for use with infants, wherein the infant has a medical condition that requires inclination or elevation of the torso and head (e.g. gastroesophageal reflux).
2. General Background of the Invention
Small infants that suffer from a condition known as gastroesophageal reflux condition are desirably kept in a crib that has a mattress with an inclined or partially elevated orientation of about thirty degrees (30°). The problem is that if the child is left unattended, it can very easily tumble or slide down the mattress if it begins to move about.
Previously, U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,286 (hereby incorporated herein by reference) provided a bedding article for supporting reflux babies upon an underlying crib mattress in an inclined position. The bedding article of the '286 patent provides a band of bedding material that defines a partial covering for a crib mattress while forming a tensile load carrying connection therewith. The band had a lower end portion position during use at the middle area of the mattress. An infant support sling was connected to the band of bedding material at the lower end portion thereof and included a central panel portion, a left panel portion, and a right panel portion that can be connected to define a diaper that covers the infant's groin and pelvic areas. This support sling provided leg apertures accommodating the infant's legs, the leg apertures being pointed generally away from an upper tensile load carrying connection so that when the mattress is inclined, the diaper supports the infant and the band carried the infant's weight to prevent a sliding of the infant down the mattress during use. The band encircled the mattress with a first closed end adapted to register with an end of the mattress and a second lower end.
Some infants who are larger or stronger have used the device shown and described in the Tucker '286 patent. These larger or stronger infants have in some cases attempted to turn over, twist or otherwise disorient the sling relative to the mattress. The present invention provides an improved bedding article for supporting infants with gastroesophageal reflux condition. The sling disclosed in the Tucker '286 patent would have a tendency to twist if the baby attempted to roll over. The '286 patent lacked cushion attachments and improved buckle arrangement of the present invention.